


【强尼x女V】Virus 1

by Aquarius_Persephone



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquarius_Persephone/pseuds/Aquarius_Persephone
Summary: *意识形态做爱*通篇黄色少量剧情*强尼x女V*渣文笔，慎*微博@鲨发发
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	【强尼x女V】Virus 1

**Author's Note:**

> 脑内黄色废料太多，需要发泄一下

Virus 1

Johnny X 女V

“你这个发情的小母狗。”

“操你妈——啊——”

“现在是我在操你。”

“你他妈……嗯啊——偷窥狂！——变态——啊！”

V的谩骂并不能阻止背后人的侵犯，反而让身后的男人越发兴奋，粗长的阴茎几下深深地顶入引得V一阵轻颤，很快泄了身子，男人从她的身体里退了出来，在她的阴户来回摩擦。

“你这个骚货，每天当着我的面自慰勾引我，这就不行了？”

“呜……你个死变态闭嘴！”

“你明明被变态操得很爽。”

话音刚落，男人把面前的镜子打开，v抬头看到镜子里刚刚高潮过，满脸潮红的样子，身后就是Johnny得意的表情，这个场景让想起他们第一次做爱，也是在镜子面前。

那次V去一个地下酒吧执行委托，中途接入了地下室电脑里的系统拷贝资料，她在那里似乎染上了一种奇怪的病毒。因为自那之后V就开始情欲暴涨，用Johnny的话来说，就像是喂不饱的狼。

性交V并不排斥，但是她对此从未有过如此高的需求，所以她只能怀疑是上次在酒吧她被染了神经病毒。

V有找老维查看过，但是几次检查结果都是完全没有问题，老维也纳闷半天，只让她尽量忍一忍，实在忍不住就该干嘛干嘛，并小声嘀咕着姑娘长大了。

找不到任何解决办法的V，只好每天忍受着随时随地可能涌现的情欲，刚开始几天她还能自控，连Johnny都没有发现她的异常，但是直到有一次她路过了樱花街道的某间小旅馆，听力极好的她听到了房间里有人正在做爱，她当时就像是被点燃的火把，压制了几天的情欲瞬间吞噬了她。

Johnny发现了V的异常，V一句话没说临时停止了任务，回到家里面对Johnny的疑问充耳不闻，把自己关进厕所自慰了一把。

自那之后，V就再也控制不住自己的情欲了，可要命的是Johnny每天如影随形地跟着她，想要不被他发现实在是太难了，她只好偷偷在厕所、被窝里解决自己的需求，还不敢闹出太大动静，生怕被发现。这种在人眼皮子底下自慰的行为，让她感到又害怕又刺激。

这样的日子维持了一段时间，表面上相安无事。

可实际上呢，住在V脑子里的Johnny真的一丁点儿都不知道吗？那必然是不可能的，Johnny只是不想让事情变的尴尬，假装自己不知道而已，但是有一件事情，让Johnny失控了。

V自以为想了一个既能跟男人做爱又不被Johnny发现的办法，她把男人约到女洗手间，平时自己上厕所的时候Johnny都会避嫌不会管她，那这种时候就是最佳时机。

那晚V跟一个叫特里斯的一个男人在厕所里做爱，Johnny靠着隔间外的洗漱池，就这么站着等着他们做完。

V很久没有跟别人发生性关系了，以前也有，但是很少，这次结束出来之后，特里斯很自然的洗手出门，但是V却僵在原地，Johnny就这么站着看着她，也不说话。

两个人对视了一会之后，为了缓解尴尬，V只好先开口：“那个……Johnny？这里是女厕。”

Johnny并没有接她的话，而是径直向她走去，二话不说掀起了她的短裙，扯掉她的内裤非常粗鲁的插进自己的手指，依旧湿润的阴道温暖地包裹着他的手指。

V被他的这一系列操作惊呆了！

“操你妈你干什么！”

“干你。”Johnny说完就把自己早已硬挺的肉棒插了进去。

那是V跟Johnny第一次发生关系，也是那一次Johnny乱情时喊了自己老婆的名字。

之后Johnny也不愿意多做解释，本来就很羞耻的V也不想多问，但是之后每次V发情，Johnny都不再假装不知道，而是直接和她做爱，虽然V不愿意承认，但是跟Johnny做爱她真的十分舒爽。

（回忆结束）

现在两个人又是在镜子前，V的情欲渐渐褪去之后，复杂的情绪蔓延开来，她强迫自己忽略它，可她的胜负心又开始作祟。

“操你妈的狗男人！”

V转身蹲下去握住Johnny依然昂扬坚挺的肉棒，不给他任何反应的时间，一口吞了下去。

“你他妈——呃！”

Johnny的下体被温热的口舌包围，V来回吞吐的过程中巧舌还在不断的来回舔舐，这种快感和刺激他许久没有体验过了，双手情不自禁插进V的头发中，顺着她的力度臀部微微用劲，希望能够顶的更深。

“你……你这口活他妈的跟谁学的？唔……”

V看了尽量稳住自己气息的Johnny一眼，得到了他变相的赞扬，她更加卖力，使出浑身解数取悦他，调转着吞吐的角度和频率，两侧的腮帮子也紧紧吸住Johnny的肉棒，势要让他交代在自己口中。

“操——你这个婊子——”

Johnny仰着头享受着欢愉，不断喘着粗气，在V的攻势下眼看着就要交代，关键时刻他却从V的口中退了出来，未待V反应，便将她从地上拉扯起来，转身推在墙上。

突然的起身让V一阵晕眩，等她适应之后发现自己已经被Johnny压在墙边自己垫着脚才勉强够到地面，背后冰冷的触感让她清醒了不少，透过对面的镜子她看到Johnny壮实的身体死死压着她，该死，他又要强上她！莫名的有些委屈。

“放开我！！”

V下意识的扇了他一巴掌，两个人都懵了，但片刻之后Johnny率先反应过来，狠狠掐住V的脖子：“臭婊子！”

窒息的痛苦没有让V屈服，V死死盯着他的眼睛，挣扎着挤出一句话：“我他妈，不是你老婆的替身——”

Johnny突然笑了：“替身？你他妈以为我操的是谁？是你这个不知天高地厚的小蹄子——”

Johnny不再给V任何反抗的机会，直接吻了上去，这是一个十分霸道的吻，带着Johnny特有的气息侵犯着V的口腔，索取她口中的每一丝空气。

虽然他们做过几次爱，但是从来没有亲吻过，原本还在挣扎的V，已经完全放弃了抵抗，简简单单一个吻又一次勾起了她的欲火，V主动勾住Johnny的脖子，下身不自觉地蹭着他的下体，灵活的双腿也盘上了他的腰身，去他妈的廉耻。

亲吻间，Johnny打趣道：“你的身体可比你的嘴诚实多了。”

V：“操我，Johnny。”

V急不可耐地寻求着Johnny的爱抚，Johnny也并没有让她多等，轻轻托起她的屁股，经脉清晰可见的肉棒在穴口来回摩擦，V的蜜液轻而易举地沾满了他的肉棒。

Johnny对准穴口，一个挺身，将身上的彻底贯穿，肉棒整根埋入了V的身体，这样的刺激让两个人都长叹一声。

V的背后就是墙，现在整个人都挂在Johnny的身上，这样的体位仿佛让他的肉棒支起了整个身体一样。

V：“操，太他妈舒服了……嗯啊——啊——”

Johnny拖着她上下顶送着，加上V本身的重量，每一下的挺进都深深顶撞在V的深处，肉棒整根出去，再整根没入，如此简单反复的机械动作却让这两个人疯狂不已。

V：“Johnny——哈啊——啊……太、太深了——嗯啊！——”

整个房间里除了肉体的撞击声就是V的淫叫声和Johnny的喘息声，V背后的墙让她无处可逃，肉棒每一下都深深顶在自己的体内，整个甬道都被Johnny撑满，好像只有他能彻底满足自己的欲望，她想要更多。

V：“呜嗯……用力操我——嗯啊——啊——”

Johnny忍着自己的欲望，故意放慢速度：“求我。”

V：“呜……你个王八蛋！”

Johnny停下了自己的动作并退了出来：“你刚才说什么？”

V:“你他妈——操！……求你……”

Johnny：“说什么，听不见？”

V：“……求你！”

Johnny：“求我干什么？”

V感觉自己身上有几万只蚂蚁在爬，这个王八蛋：“我他妈让你操我！用力操死我！死变态！”

Johnny心满意足地点了点头，把V放到洗手池面朝镜子趴着，刚落地的双腿有些不听使唤，V只好用上半身支撑着自己不从洗漱池滑落。

Johnny从背后搂住V，手抚摸着她的脸颊，到脖子，再到胸前的丰满的乳房，十分温柔且亲昵，他贴近她的耳朵，呢喃道：“能操你的只有我，给老子记好了——”

Johnny捏着V胸前的柔软狠狠地插入，V完全沉浸在他的贯穿下，一下下的撞击，台面上的物品一件件的掉落，一声声酥媚到骨子里的呻吟。

V：“嗯啊——呜啊啊——啊——”

Johnny的声音有些沙哑，喘息着说：“喜欢被我操吗？嗯？”

V：“喜……啊！——喜欢Johnny……喜欢被Johnny按着操！嗯啊啊~~我……我要去了——嗯啊——！！”

Johnny紧紧钳住V的腰身，最后的冲刺每一下都顶的极深，仿佛想顶穿她的身体，好让她永远记住。

Johnny：“V………唔！——操……你这个勾魂的小蹄子。”

V：“所以你早就知道了？”

Johnny：“不然你以为呢？”

V：“王八蛋。”

Johnny：“你就是被老子草的东西。”

V：“滚——”


End file.
